1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch panel device in a saddle type vehicle, and more particularly to a switch panel device mounted on a steering handle pipe and having plural switches concentrated thereon so as to permit a rider of the vehicle to conveniently operate switches.
2. Background Art
In a saddle type vehicle having a saddle which a rider straddles, such as a large-sized two-wheeled motor vehicle or a three-wheeled vehicle, operating switches are sometimes disposed on a steering handle pipe so that the rider can operate the switches easily.
FIG. 5 is a perspective view showing an example of a conventional handle switch device. In the same figure, a switch body 200 is mounted on a steering handle pipe adjacent to a left handle grip 14. Indicating and warning switches such as a dimmer switch 201, a blinker switch 202, a horn switch 203, and a hazard switch 204 are provided in the switch body 200.
An audio switch unit 300 is disposed independently and above the switch body 200. The audio switch unit 300 includes a channel selecting switch 301 and a muting switch 302. A similar switch device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No.7-19975.
FIG. 6 is a perspective view showing another example of a conventional handle switch device. In the same figure, a switch panel 400 is provided separately from a switch body 200, and an audio switch 401 and a switch 402 for CB radio communication are provided on the switch panel 400 to meet a demand for an increase in the number of switches.
As shown in FIG. 6, if switches are stacked upwardly, the operability of the top-stage switch will be deteriorated with an increase in the number of switches. More particularly, in a state in which the rider grasps the grip 14, it is difficult for a finger of the rider""s left hand LH to reach the switch 402 for CB located at the top stage. Moreover, the audio switch 401 and the switch 402 for CB are often used in shapes similar to each other because both include similar functions such as volume control. Therefore, in the example shown in FIG. 6 in which they are arranged side by side, it is not easy to distinguish one from the other, thus resulting in deterioration of operability.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings associated with the related art and achieves other advantages not realized by the related art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a switch panel device in a saddle type vehicle capable of solving the above-mentioned problems, enhancing the degree of integration of switches, facilitating the recognition of many switches and thereby attaining the improvement of operability of switch functions.
These and other objects are accomplished by a switch panel device for a saddle type vehicle, the switch panel device disposed near a steering handle grip of the vehicle, the switch panel device comprising a plurality of switch operating elements disposed on an operating surface, wherein the switch operating elements are arranged separately in a plurality of vertical columns on the operating surface; and the switch operating elements consist of a set of vehicular indicating and warning system operating elements and at least one remaining set of additional switch operating elements, wherein the vehicular indicating and warning system operating elements are arranged in a first column closest to the steering handle grip and each remaining set of additional switch operating elements are arranged in additional columns farther from the handle grip.
According to a first feature of the invention, since switch operating elements for an indicating and warning system, which require higher urgency and frequency of use, are allocated in a column positioned closest to the handle grip, it is possible to effect urgent operations or frequent operations in a more efficient manner.
These and other objects are also accomplished by a switch panel device for a saddle type vehicle, the switch panel device disposed near a steering handle grip of the vehicle, the switch panel device comprising a plurality of switch operating elements disposed on an operating surface, wherein the switch operating elements are arranged separately in at least four horizontal stages, the at least four horizontal stages include a first stage arranged vertically on a horizontal line passing through a handle pipe for the steering handle grip, a the second stage in a position arranged adjacent to and vertically above the first stage, and a third stage in a position arranged adjacent to and vertically below the first stage; and the switch operating elements include of a set of vehicular indicating and warning system operating elements and at least one remaining set of additional switch operating elements, wherein the set of vehicular indicating and warning system operating elements are arranged in the first stage, the second stage and the third stage.
According to the second feature of the invention, when a vehicle driver is going to operate a switch operating element for the indicating and warning system, all that is required of a rider is a mere extension of his or her thumb horizontally while still safely grasping the handle grip.
These and other objects are further accomplished by a switch panel device for a saddle type vehicle, the switch panel device disposed near a steering handle grip of the vehicle, the switch panel device comprising a plurality of switch operating elements disposed on an operating surface, wherein the switch operating elements are arranged separately in a plurality of vertical columns on the operating surface and horizontally in a plurality of horizontal stages; the switch operating elements include of a set of vehicular indicating and warning system operating elements, a set of audio system operating elements and a set of radio communication system operating elements, wherein the set of vehicular indicating and warning system operating elements are arranged in a first column closest to the steering handle grip; and the switch operating elements for the audio system and the radio communication system are arranged in a remote column and a remote stage, said remote column and said remote stage positioned farthest from the steering handle grip with respect to the respective plurality of vertical columns and horizontal stages.
According to the third feature of the invention, since the switch operating elements for the audio system(s) whose urgency and frequency of use are relatively low are allocated to positions remote from the handle grip, the switch operating elements for the indicating and warning system, whose importance is relatively high, are allocated to a position closer to the handle grip. Therefore, even where a large number of switch operating elements are disposed, it is possible to utilize the operating surface of the switch panel efficiently and thereby ensure satisfactory operability.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.